


Frenemies

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim checks in on the away team.





	Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Entering orbit around Mrennenimus VII,” Sulu announces from the helm, Chekov bent low over his station as he confirms their coordinates. Jim nods and glances over his shoulder towards communications, where M’Ress’ furry claws are already darting across her board. 

She purrs to him, “Establishing contact with Lieutenant Uhurrra’s away team, Captain. Shall I patch thrrrough?”

“By all means,” Jim answers. He turns towards the viewscreen on sheer instinct, then remembers that the Mrennenimians aren’t yet fully comfortable with visual technology. According to Spock, they only just invented television some fifty years ago, which is remarkable, given that they already have several hundred year old colonies on numerous neighbouring planets. A second later, Uhura’s soothing voice fills the bridge.

_“Uhura here, Captain.”_

“Right on time, Lieutenant. I trust the negotiations went well and you’re ready to beam aboard?”

_“Unfortunately I would recommend against that, Sir. There’s been some... complications.”_

Normally, Jim would tense at that. Of course there’s _always_ complications—nothing’s ever smooth in space. But it always makes him nervous when his people run into any problems away from the safety of the Enterprise. The only thing that keeps him from going into full commander mode is that Uhura doesn’t sound in the least bit concerned. He trusts her judgment implicitly but still asks, “What’s wrong?” 

_“I think it might be easier to use a visual. Premier Fluffnfries is willing to make an exception in order to work this out.”_

No sooner has she said ‘visual’ than Bones’ familiar voice barks, _“No, don’t—!”_

At virtually the same time, Spock’s cool tones cut in, _“That is hardly necessary...”_

Jim doesn’t even get a chance to give the order. The viewscreen is already flickering away from the gorgeous panorama of space and the small green planet. M’Ress announces with the change, “Patching in visuals, Sirrr.”

Abruptly, the interior of a bright fuchsia conference room stretches across the front of the Enterprise. Uhura is standing squarely in the middle, an incredibly hairy premier seated at the table in front of her. On his other side sits Spock and Bones, presumably in the same chair, because they’re sitting so close that their shoulders are hunched up and their arms squished together. They’re both stuffed into the same neck-hole of a large white t-shirt with alien letters scrawled across it. Bones looks absolutely _furious_, while Spock wears the same expression he always does. Or at least, he would look normal to most people. Jim knows his first officer well enough to see the silent indignation and crippling embarrassment. 

Clearly trying to suppress a fit of giggles, Uhura explains, _“The Mrennenimians have decided that we can’t resolve their conflict while we have conflict amongst ourselves. They’ve requested that Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock... that they...”_ She stops talking long enough to force her mouth back into a straight line, cheeks swelling with a smile. Then she continues, _“That they share a genuine hug before the negotiations continue.” _

Bones snaps, _“We _did_ hug!”_

Through a tiny hole in the middle of a plethora of lavender-green fur, the premier huffs in perfect Federation Standard, _“It was not genuine.”_

Bones opens his mouth, closes it, and glares at Spock so hard that it’s a wonder Spock doesn’t combust. Spock doesn’t so much as look at him. Giving up on that, Bones swivels back to Jim and explodes, _“Just beam us up already, Jim! These people can’t be reasoned with!”_

Normally, Jim would scold his doctor for speaking about aliens like that in their vicinity. But the premier looks unperturbed, as though this is exactly the sort of behavior he expects from someone sharing that particular t-shirt. 

With a valiant effort to control his amusement, Jim returns his attention to Uhura. “This mission is yours, Lieutenant. We’ll be remaining in orbit for the next six standard days; I’ll leave the option to return up to your discretion.”

Without missing a beat, she answers, _“I think I’d like to wait this one out, Captain.”_

Evidently unable to take it any longer, Spock speaks up. _“Captain, I must agree with Dr. McCoy; the colonists have proven themselves to be totally illogical—”_

Even though he’s being agreed with, Bones rolls right over Spock, _“This is ridiculous! You have to beam us back immediately, and that’s coming from the guy who never volunteers to have his molecules scrambled like this robotic hobgoblin here—”_

With a wave of Jim’s hand, M’Ress cuts the transmission. He’s grateful at her swift reaction, because the conference room disappears just a split second before a hearty laugh bursts out of Jim’s throat. He’s not the only one—Sulu’s shoulders are shaking with mirth, and Chekov openly cackles. 

The bets start rolling in about just how long this mission will take them, and Jim wanders over to M’Ress’ station to see if he can get a still image print-out of his faithful first officer and doctor benignly handcuffed together.


End file.
